


Thin Walls

by parttimehuman



Series: Mated and Merciless [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mild Kink, Smut, Teasing, bound and gagged, flip flop they both want cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman
Summary: Morey want to have sex but Thiam are sleeping next door, so they try to be quiet. Or do they?





	1. On the Morey Side

**Author's Note:**

> Posted without editing, sue me.

"Corey," Mason warned as his boyfriend started kissing his neck the same way he by now knew drove Mason absolutely insane, "we can´t do anything tonight."

"Oh, I can do a lot of things tonight," Corey replied with his lips still attached to Mason´s skin.

"But Liam and Theo are sleeping just on the other side of this wall." Mason knocked against it as to remind Corey of their friends. It didn´t sound like the wall was very thick.

"So what?" Corey shrugged, his hand snaking beneath Mason´s shirt and stroking the smooth skin over his chest. "We can be quiet."

"Seriously, Corey?" Mason objected, the bulge forming in his sweatpants too hard to resist anyway. "We both know you can´t."

"You´re just gonna have to shut me up, then," Corey whispered, an innocent smile on his pretty face, but a sinful sparkle in his eyes.

"Or maybe," Mason whispered in return, getting up on his hands and knees and hovering above Corey dangerously, enjoying the moment when Corey held his breath in anticipation, "maybe I should let that be your problem. You said you can be quiet?" Mason gave him the most devilish grin he could manage. "Prove it. I´ll stop as soon as hear so much as one word from your beautiful mouth. Understood?"

Corey gasped in both shock and arousal. He nodded eagerly, dying to now what Mason was planning to do to him.

"Good boy," Mason praised and rewarded him with a brief kiss on the lips. "And now strip, so I can see what I´m working with."

It was probably the fastest anybody had ever undressed themselves, Corey´s sleeping clothes flying away into a random corner, his erect dick bouncing on his stomach as he laid back down onto the mattress, wearing nothing but an excited smile and a light blush on his cheeks.

"Mhmm," Mason licked his lips, placing his legs on either side of Corey´s thighs, caging his head with his forearms. "Just what I was hoping to see."

When Mason lowered his head, Corey moved up to meet his lips, but was denied the kiss he was starving for so badly.

"At first," Mason whispered, so close that Corey could feel warm breath on his lips, "let´s take some precautions."

"Precautions?" Corey had no damn clue what that was supposed to mean.

"The goal was to keep you quiet, right?" Mason offered as an explanation.

Corey swallowed hard.

"I´d say I trust you to keep control over that pretty mouth of yours, but I really don´t," Mason continued, "so I´m gonna be taking control for you."

Corey could only lie still while his dick was leaking precum at the thought of his boyfriend once again being bossy with him. It didn´t occur very often, but when it did, oh boy...

It took Mason less than a minute to rummage through the nightstand and conjure up a bottle of lube and two ties, almost as if he´d been prepared for the situation.

"Holy fuck," Corey breathed out at the sight, "you´re gonna end me."

"I am," Mason smirked, playing with one of the ties, its end trailing over Corey´s chest as he moved it in his hands, "and you´re gonna wish you could beg for more."

Before Corey even got the chance to react, his arms were suddenly pulled up, his wrists pressed against the headboard, smooth fabric wrapping around it. He sucked in a deep breath as the sling closed around them, leaving him with no possibility to move his arms.

"Too tight?" Mason checked, and Corey shook his head vehemently. That had deifintely not been what he´d meant with his reaction.

"Good," Mason smiled.

Being bound to the bed and depending on Mason´s mercy turned Corey on more than he would have thought possible, and as much as he wanted to touch his boyfriend, as much as he was craving a proper kiss, every time he jerked his head up to see if he could steal one and failed, his cock grew a little harder.

"No kissing until you´ve proven to me that you really can be quiet," Mason said and Corey whined, earning a strictly raised eyebrow from him.

"You think you can manage like this for now?" Mason asked, and as much as Corey doubted he could, he nodded in agreement.

"Let´s see how long," Mason winked at him before getting up from the bed and standing at its end, looking down on Corey, who´d instinctively snapped forward to follow his movement before being pulled back by the restraints around his wrists.

It certainly wasn´t like he wasn´t enjoying the show as Mason slowly pulled his sweater over his head, then unbuttoned his pants and freed his cock to present it to Corey, it was just that he was awfully far away, and the lack of contact almost pained him physically.

Corey bit his lip when he realized he was about to start swearing, barely containing himself.

"What?" Mason asked in fake innocence. "Is it getting hard already?"

"Something sure as fuck is," Corey muttered in response.

"Lucky me," Mason beamed at him, "because I have a very urgent need for cock."

Corey´s erection jerked at the summon.

"Yes," Mason commented, and he wasn´t looking at Corey´s face as he spoke, "exactly that one."

Corey tasted a little blood by know, tormenting his lip pretty badly in an attempt to keep his shit together while watching his boyfriend stand in front of him, dirty words pouring from his lips and going straight to Corey´s dick.

"You wanna see where I need it?" Mason teased, now touching himself deliciously.

"Fuck yes," Corey growled, "show me."

"Beg me," Mason demanded.

Corey didn´t know how to do this, how to say anything at all but staying quiet at the same time, but he had to, he had to see or he was going to explode.

"Please," he finally pressed out, his voice a whiny mess, "show me your perfect ass, Mason, I beg you. I need to see you so bad. Please."

"Since you asked so nicely," Mason smirked, stepping closer to the side of the bed, standing right next to Corey for a moment, hands moving to his backside that Corey still couldn´t get a glance at, no matter how far he twisted his neck.

"Please," Corey repeated desperately and only a second later, Mason was on top of him again, but this time facing the other direction, hands steadying himself on Corey´s thighs, the muscles of his butt clenching and unclenching right in front of Corey´s face, almost close enough to reach it with his tongue, but not quite.

Corey tugged at the tie keeping his hands off the beauty before him violently, breathing heavily, trying to move his hips in a way that would get him some friction where he needed it. Mason was grinding down on him, but he was too high up his stomach, so Corey´s hips bucked up into nothing. It was absolutely maddening.

"A little patience," Mason requested as he reached for the bottle of lube and uncapped it, the sound filling the air and creating even more tension in Corey´s gut.

"Patience?" Corey complained. "Fucking how?"

"What?" Mason asked back while slicking up his fingertips. "You don´t think it´s gonna be worth the wait?"

"Oh, I know it is," Corey responded without hesitation, "you just look too hot not to touch you."

"How about you watch me doing it for you, then?" Mason offered, looking back at Corey over his shoulder.

"What are you waiting for?" Corey answered in excitement and lust.

Mason let out a laugh but reached his slicked up hand around to pull his asscheeks apart, offering Corey a glance at what was awaiting him.

Corey was trying his best to at least die silently while Mason´s fingers were circling his entrance over and over again, his breathing hitched and his dick throbbing violently. When the first finger disappered into Mason´s ass right under his nose, Corey couldn´t contain a whine.

"What was that?" Mason asked teasingly. "You don´t think you can keep quiet like you said earlier?"

"I´m sorry, have you seen yourself?" Corey gasped. "How the fuck am I supposed to stay quiet like this?"

"Like I said," Mason asnwered dryly, "not my problem."

And with those words, he added another finger, stretching his hole open and moaning softly.

It was a sight of exceptional beauty, watching one finger at first, then two and finally three being sucked in by the tight ring of muscle between Mason´s deliciously round asscheeks. Apart from that, it was absolute hellish torture as well, since Corey´s hands were still bound to the headboard.

"Fuck Mason, how are long are you gonna let me wait?" he whined, fingers twitiching in maddening desperation to get them on his boyfriend.

"We´re not ready yet," Mason replied with a smirk as he reached for the bottle of lube again.

"Looks to me like you´re pretty ready," Corey answered with one thirsty look at the three fingers inside Mason.

"Maybe so." A smug grin spread on his cheeks, that Corey could only see one of with Mason sitting over his lap facing away, face turned back to him though.

"I´m ready, Corey, but I don´t think you are."

Mason left Corey´s brain no time to understand before he was suddenly no longer above him, but between his legs, spreading them apart and leaning down.

The moment Corey first felt the wet and warm sensation of a tongue at his hole, firm hands holding up his legs, he lost all patience and control. At first, a loud groan filled the room, and then the rambling started. "Holy fuck Mason, you´re killing me. I give up. Oh god I can´t do it. I can´t keep quiet. Not like this. Not with your tongue inside me-" hearing the suggestion, Mason gladly followed- "oh fuuuuuck, holy fuck."

"That is truly... unfortunate," Mason commented as he pulled away.

Corey gaped in shock.

"No Mason, no no no no no! You´re not stopping now! Fuck no!"

"Are you kidding me?" Mason replied. "I don´t want to stop any more than you do. We´ll just have to shut you up I guess."

Just when Corey remembered there´d been a second tie somewhere, the smooth fabric was shoved between his teeth harshly, leaving him even more helpless but also even more turned on.

"Beautiful," Mason remarked.

Corey could only make strangled noises now that he was gagged, not a very impressice protest at Mason leaving the mattress.

"Don´t worry," Mason winked at him, "just need to get my phone real quick."

Corey gave him a confused look. What the hell could Mason have on his phone that was more urgent than this right here? He was growing really damn impatient.

It dawned on him when Mason settled back down between his legs, phone in one hand, lube in the other.

"Just gotta make sure I´ll never forget this incredible sight," Mason explained before he took the first picture.

Corey felt a little bit strange at first, unable to move or even look in a certain way, but the thought of what Mason needed those photos for made him give up all inner resistance.

"So pretty, so hot," Mason muttered, "but you know what would be even hotter?"

Corey didn´t know what he was talking about, but whatever it was, Mason was certainly right about it.

"It would be even hotter if I had my own hand in this picture-" he dragged his fingers along the inside of Corey´s thigh in torturous slowliness- "then it would remind me of how you´re squirming beneath my touch."

A second later, a finger was pressed inside Corey.

As soon as the second finger was added, Mason raised his phone again and took another snap.

"Perfect," Mason whispered at the screen of the device, "absolutely fucking perfect. You wanna see?"

Corey nodded eagerly.

Yes, he´d wanted to see, but when Mason turned the phone screen towards him, Corey almost fainted. He let his eyes trail the image from bottom to top, starting with the dark skin of Mason´s hand against his pale butt, his own dick pink and rock hard, a small pool of precum on his stomach. Corey found he looked even more wrecked in the picture then he felt, jaw tensed around the tie in his mouth, arms up in his helpless position, the bound hands framed at the very top.

An obscene moan was everything Corey could press out thorugh his gag, but it was enough for Mason.

"I agree," he said as he placed the phone on the night stand, "time to stop playing around."

Corey was thanking the heavens when the fingers inside him withdrew and were replaced by the first few inches of Mason´s cock, stretching him a lot wider and making him tremble.

"Holy fuck, Corey," Mason whispered as he pushed in further really slowly, "how are you still so perfectly tight after all those times I´ve fucked you?"

Corey´s dick twitched once again at the praise, and he tugged at the restraints around his wrists once more, but Mason had him covered, wrapped his fingers around it and started pumping along to his steady thrusts.

It was endlessly frustrating not to be able to speak, not to say all those things he wanted to say to Mason, not to tell him how we was killing him so, so good. It was driving him crazy how all the moans and sobs and growls from deep down his throat were muffled. It just wasn´t right for his voice to be restrained when the feeling inside him was so pure, so full, so real and unmuted and limitless. Corey was a writhing mess, crying tears of lust and pleasure and craving.

"Tell me Corey," Mason teased, "are you feeling as destroyed as you look?"

Corey let out an absolutely obscene sound, a cry with a deep and dangerous undertone, bucking his hips and then crying more as the hits against his prostate got harder with the new angle.

"Are you gonna cum?" Mason wanted to know breathlessly, the pounding relentless and uninterrupted.

Corey waited a few more wild thrusts before he nodded vehemently, arms shaking, trying to break free, feet stemmed into the mattress for leverage, ass up in the air to meet Mason´s movements just the way he needed it.

"Good," Mason groaned out, "because I want you to cum inside me."

Corey threw his head back at those words, skull crashing against the wooden bed frame, but he couldn´t feel the pain, he could only feel his orgasm approaching rapidly, Mason pushing him towards it hard, pulling out of him abruptly just to sink down on his cock a second later, too quickly for it not to hurt, but all Mason did was bounce up and down and moan out strangled cries of pleasure.

"Fuck," Mason panted, "fuck fuck fuck fuck." Corey got prepared for exploding, trying to decide whether he needed to keep his eyes shut to feel or force them open to see Mason´s shiny wet dick hopping up and down and against his stomach.

He was almost there, and so was Mason, as Corey could tell by the way his boyfriend reached for the base of his dick, squeezing it tight. And then the warm white wonders came raining down on him, spurting so far that a little bit even landed on his chin.

It was the smell, and the sticky feeling, and the noises pouring from Mason´s parted lips - apparently, Corey wasn´t the only one incapable of keeping quiet, what a surprise - and then on top of all that the way Mason was clenching around his cock that finally ended him.

Arching his back, pulling at the tie violently, biting down on the second tie´s fabric, the ghost of a scream escaping his throat, Corey shot his load into his beautiful, gorgeous, breathtakingly hot sex-god of a boyfriend.

It took them both half an eternity to ride the waves of their orgasms washing over them, so they enjoyed the intimacy of shared heavy panting and twitching muscles against each other´s skin before Mason collapsed next to Corey, mustering the last of his strength to free him of his restraints.

"You think they heard us?" Corey asked and pressed a kiss onto Mason´s head.

Mason shrugged. It was hard to tell just how noisy they´d really been, but probably pretty loud.

"They sure did," Corey and Mason both heard someone shout from the other side of the wall.


	2. On the Thiam Side

When he heard a faint knock from the other side of the wall, Theo let out a sigh. "Did you hear that?" he asked Liam, who was snuggled up against his side beneath the cozy blanket. 

"Sounds like the walls are pretty thin."

 

"Yeah," Liam answered sleepily, "those morons better not be fucking tonight."

 

They settled down against the soft mattress, Theo wrapping his arm around Liam tightly, placing a kiss on top of his head and breathing out contently as the other boy was stroking his chest lightly.

 

The atmosphere was all cozy and soft, they'd had a long and exhausting day. All they wanted to do was sleep.

 

Theo's breathing had flattened already, and Liam was on the verge of falling asleep as well, when suddenly, not very loudly but with low persistence, moans and whispers reached both their tired ears.

 

"They've got to be fucking kidding me!" Liam exclaimed with a dramatic sigh, glaring at the wall separating the two bedrooms threateningly, as if it was the wall's fault he wasn't getting any sleep.

 

"Well, Corey sounds pretty serious to me," Theo commented on a particularly obscene noise ringing through the air.

 

"So what do we do now?" Liam asked, clearly annoyed.

 

"The way I see it, we have three options," Theo explained, "tell them to stop, suffer in silence, or..." he raised his eyebrows at Liam suggestively.

 

"Or...?" Liam wanted to know, now very much intrigued.

 

"Or we take revenge," Theo ended his sentence, knowing full well which option Liam was going to go for.

 

"What do you mean?" Liam checked. "Drown them out?"

 

"Nahh," Theo shook his head, a malicious grin spreading on his lips. "Let's wait until they've finished and want to sleep. Then we start the action."

 

"Ooooh," Liam made an approving sound, "evil. I like it."

 

"Sounds like it's not gonna take them too long anyway," Theo remarked. He was not wrong. They could hear Mason whispering, although, unfortunately, they couldn't understand what he was saying, but it had to be good, judging by Corey's endless groaned responses.

 

"Is it wrong that they're turning me on a little?" Liam asked with a look down beneath the blanket.

 

"Not if they're turning me on too," Theo smirked back.

 

Liam let his hand wander across his naked thigh and over to Theo's right beside him, stroking the smooth but hairy skin there, trailing his fingers up and beneath Theo's boxer shorts. He could tell by the way the fabric was stretched over Theo that he was hard, but he was still surprised at how hard when he grabbed the throbbing cock and wrapped his fingers around the base, the smell of precum rising in the air.

 

"What do you think they're doing over there?" Liam wanted to know. Apparently, the thought of Mason and Corey getting it on next door did something to Theo, so why stop and what they could hear?

 

"Fuck, Liam," Theo breathed out, "I don't know, but I bet it's fucking hot."

 

Suddenly, Liam had an idea. He looked around their tiny bedroom, his eyes searching the space, until they landed on just the right thing.

 

"You know," he dragged the words long as he spoke, "we could try to find out."

 

"What?" Theo gasped. "How?"

 

Liam grinned widely and pointed at the plastic cup on the small nightstand.

 

"God, how did you even think of that, you stalker?" Theo pressed out, but it was definitely not a complaint.

 

"I think what you really wanted to call me there was a genius," Liam corrected him.

 

Theo laughed and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Yeah, alright, little genius, move your sweet ass over there and tell me what's happening."

 

Liam jumped out of the bed with enthusiasm and the cup in his hand, stood right next to the wall, his shoulder pressed against it, his eyes shut closed as he concentrated on filtering out the spoken words from the other side of the wall.

 

Theo couldn't help but touch himself where he was still lying on the bed at the sight of Liam completely focused, biting his lower lip without even noticing.

 

"Oh my fucking god," Liam gasped excitedly after a few moments of attentive listening.

"What?" Theo wanted to know immediately. "Tell me what's happening!"

 

"Uhm so," Liam swallowed thickly, "I think if we steal Mason's phone tomorrow, we'll know pretty well what they're doing right now."

 

"What?" Theo was confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

 

"Whatever they're doing, they're taking pictures of it," Liam replied with a buzz in his voice.

 

"Holy shit," Theo whispered, "I need to see that."

 

Theo almost completely lost his shit when Liam sucked another deep breath in and reached down his underwear as a reaction. Not knowing what was going on next door was torturing him now that his thoughts were spiraling with fantasies, but it was torturing him so good he didn't want it to ever end.

 

"I think they're getting down to business now," Liam explained. "Mason just said it was time to stop playing around."

 

Liam's theory was confirmed clearly and loudly mere seconds later, and the cup pressed against his ear became redundant when the noises were no longer words, but moans and whimpers and nasty slaps, and they were loud enough to make Theo's dick ache.

 

"Careful, Raeken," Liam warned dryly as Theo started pumping it faster. "We're still on a mission here, don't forget that."

 

"The mission I'm on is getting me some dick," Theo growled back, "so why don't you come over here where you belong?"

 

Liam wasted no time getting back on the bed, straddling Theo and breathing right into his face. "You sure it's still my dick you want though?"

 

"Never been more sure about anything in my life," Theo replied without hesitation, grabbing the body part in question and stroking it slowly.

 

"Good," Liam smiled sweetly, "because if I'm hearing correctly, you're about to get some."

 

"Thank god," Theo whispered before he leaned in for a passionate, wet kiss, all tongue and teeth and hunger.

 

"Don't thank them too soon," Liam replied smugly, "I have a pretty clear plan about how I'm gonna keep Mason and Corey awake for a while. And I'm so gonna use you for it."

 

Theo was dying to know what Liam was talking about, but he knew there was no point in asking, since Liam liked teasing and surprising him, always pulling up a new trick to destroy him worse than ever before.

 

While the panting and moaning from the other side of the wall grew louder by the second, Liam and Theo got rid of each other's underwear, either kissing sloppily or grinning like idiots in anticipation of what they were up to.

 

"Get up," Liam suddenly commanded, his attention turned to the final spurt happening next door.

 

Theo didn't ask questions, he simply followed Liam over to the wall that apparently was not there for privacy reasons.

 

"On your knees," came the next order as soon as Liam's ass was pressed against it.

 

Theo did as he was told, hands placed over Liam's hip bones, but just as he wanted to lean forward and swallow Liam down, he was stopped by a hand grabbing his hair violently.

 

"Just one more moment," Liam whispered, and so they both waited, trying to keep their breathing calm so they could listen.

 

And what they heard was Mason's voice when he asked Corey: "Are you gonna cum?"

 

There was no answer audible but the aroused gasps of both Theo and Liam, but Mason's next sentence was enough of a response for them:  "Good, because I want you to cum inside me."

 

"Holy fuck, are they...?" Theo asked breathlessly, looking up at Liam and his twitching dick.

 

"Yeah, I think they're flipping," Liam nodded, "shit, that's so hot."

 

The next thing they witnessed was a loud thud, and heavy groaning from both their friends, then a couple of "fuck"s , and then silence.

 

"They're coming," Theo whispered in awe. Somehow, the part they weren't hearing was even hotter than the loud part before. It left so much room for imagination, for their fantasies of cum dripping down body parts.

 

The quiet carried on for half an eternity, and it had Liam shuddering as he tried to stand still against the wall, hand clasped in Theo's hair to hold his pretty mouth just an inch away from his dick.

 

After a few moments, finally, Corey's voice came back alive, and it sounded so incredibly wrecked it was almost impossible. "You think they heard us?"

 

The grin on Liam's face was wide and diabolic. His moment had come. "They sure did," he replied in a clear voice.

 

A muttered "oh fuck" was audible, and it could have come from Theo just as well as from the other bedroom as Liam tugged at his hair, lightly at first, then more urgently.

 

Finally, Theo thought as he sucked the tip of Liam's dick in between his lips. He could never get enough of the taste.

 

Liam's head snapped back and against the wall. Theo was worried he'd hurt himself for a second, but when he looked up and saw the mischievous grin spread on Liam's lips, he knew exactly what was going on, so he wasn't surprised to hear Liam groan loudly. "Of fuck, Theo yes, blow me."

 

Liam was clearly determined to share as much of his pleasure with their friends next door, but Theo sure as hell didn't want him to have to fake it to impress them, so he swallowed him down his throat, struggling to breathe when his nose was pressed against Liam's crotch.

 

"Goooood, that feels so good," Liam praised, hips bucking, dick sliding in and out of Theo's mouth.

 

The sounds escaping Liam's parted lips left Theo hard and wet where he was kneeling on the floor, but it bugged him a little that he wasn't quite sure how much of it was because of him and much was just a show put on for Mason and Corey.

 

He kept bobbing his head in a steady rhythm for a few more moments, waiting for Liam to release his grip on him, and then he pulled away abruptly, Liam's wet and throbbing cock snapping against his stomach, his eyes widening, mouth gaping at Theo.

 

"No, baby," Liam growled, "don't stop. Keep sucking that dick." Theo let him guide his head down again, giving up control to Liam holding him in place and thrusting his cock down his throat, barely able to hold back the tears welling up in his eyes.

 

"God, your mouth is heaven," Liam moaned, "you feel so good. You look so perfect. Nobody looks that perfect sucking cock."

 

Theo loved it when Liam started dirty talking. It was one of his favorite things about sex with Liam, because the other boy's voice seemed to be made for it, and he never struggled to find filthy words to say and get Theo infinitely turned on. It was also hard to deny Liam anything when he was asking in his sex voice that was low and gravelly and went to Theo's dick rather than into his ears.

 

"My pretty boy," Liam groaned, "I gotta have you. I want you to get on your hands and knees for me. I need to fuck you."

 

Theo pulled away and got onto the bed, obliging willingly to Liam's demand, sticking his ass up in the air and pulling his cheeks apart with his hands, baring his hole to Liam, waiting for his boyfriend to finally do something with it.

 

Liam approached the bed with a bottle of lube in his hand and a condom, too, the grin on his face speaking for itself as clearly as the slap on Theo's ass that had to be audible through the wall for sure.

 

"Oh, fuck," Theo moaned, partly because of the mix of pain and pleasure and partly because he realized that there were faint whispers being spoken in the room next door. He wondered whether Corey and Mason were as intrigued by what they were doing as it had been the other way around.

 

"So good for me," Liam said loudly as he coated his fingers in lube and rubbed them over Theo's entrance. "Such a good boy. So ready for me. Waiting so prettily for me to fuck you."

 

Theo was used to Liam taking more time before his fingers were inside him, but he wasn't complaining. At first there was a burning as he was being stretched open, but then it just felt good. Incredibly good, his ass being fucked by two skilled, long fingers, the tips of them brushing his prostate just enough to drive him mad with want.

 

Liam prepared him quite efficiently, adding a lot of lube and a third finger, going fast and hard. "I can't wait to bury my dick inside you," he said, "I just want your tight little hole milking my cock. Want to hear you begging for me to finish you.  I'm gonna rock your world tonight, baby."

 

It wasn't that Theo had any complaints about what Liam was doing, or what he was saying he wanted to do. It wasn't like it didn't feel good. It was just that something about the sound was off, and as Liam reached for the condom, Theo had enough of the show. Had it been hot to listen to their best friends fucking through the wall? Yes. Was it hot to think that the other two were doing the same now? Definitely. There was no doubt about that. Still, something was bothering Theo.

 

"What are you doing?" Liam demanded as Theo got up, grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him onto the bed, pressing him down just the same way he'd been hovering over the sheets just a second ago, enjoy the surprise in Liam's face.

 

"As much as I appreciate your filthy noises, Liam," Theo explained as he pressed into the mattress roughly, face first and ass up in the air, "I need to make sure you´re making them for me and nobody else."

 

Liam let out a little squeal when Theo suddenly spread his ass apart and pressed against his hole with one lubed up finger. "You're not the only one who can play this game, Liam," Theo growled, "and from now on we're playing it after my rules."

 

"Oh God," Liam moaned as one finger sank inside him slowly, being moved around in little circles.

 

"God is not the one doing this do you," Theo laughed. "Tell me who is."

 

"You, Theo," Liam answered breathlessly.

 

"Damn right," Theo agreed. "And who does this pretty ass belong to?"

 

A second finger was added and Liam started squirming and whimpering.

 

"You, Theo," he replied again. "My ass belongs to you alone. You can have it. You can do with it whatever pleases you."

 

"Good," Theo said while rolling the condom down over his hard cock, lining up with Liam's hole, stopping before Liam can press himself down around it. He leaned forward and wrapped one hand around Liam's throat, pulling him up like that until he was pressed flush against his chest. "I want to hear my name coming from your pretty mouth," Theo whispered into his ear.

 

"Theo," Liam whimpered, wiggling his ass, rubbing it against Theo's dick.

 

"I don't know if I really found that convincing, Liam," Theo said.

 

"Theo," Liam whined again, louder this time. "What do you want to hear, huh? That I want you to fuck me. Yeah, I want you to fuck me. Fuck me. Theo, please."

 

"Better," Theo commented as he finally relented and pushed inside Liam, holding him up with only the hand at his throat.

 

He went slowly at first, slipping his dick further inside one inch at a time, allowing Liam to breathe and get adjusted until he was finally buried inside his ass.

 

"How's it feel, Liam?" he wanted to know. "Good? You good with how my dick is stretching you apart?"

 

"Fuck yes, Theo." Liam was panting. "It's amazing."

 

"Good," Theo smiled. "Then you're ready to take it."

 

Liam wasn't ready. He almost fell forward as Theo let his hips snap forward and started fucking him fast and hard, not stopping once, not slowing down, the noises of skin slapping against skin echoing through their bedroom and probably the one on the other side of the wall, too. He bit Liam in the shoulder and sucked bruises into his neck, never let go of his throat as he fastened his pace, taking only a few minutes to drive Liam crazy.

 

Liam was screaming something that was probably supposed to be his name by the time Theo was ready to let himself go, pushing Liam down again, one hand on his back, the slightly better angle giving him the last push he needed. He came and came and came, allowing all the noises to pour from his lips as Liam clenched around him and probably messed up the sheets.

 

He pulled out with a slap to Liam's buttcheek and let himself fall into the mattress. "Thanks guys," he laughed, loudly enough for Mason and Corey to know that he was talking to them, his sweaty chest heaving and sinking as Liam crawled into his arm.

 

He never got a reply, but by the smug faces at breakfast the next morning, everybody could undoubtedly tell just how thin the walls in the cabin were.


End file.
